Retained emotions
by BloodDripsFromMyOpenWounds
Summary: Laxus likes lucy. Lucy likes laxus. Neither of them know how to go about their emotions. What'll happen when their emotions are put to test? Will they become the new couple of fairy tail? LaLu
1. Chapter 1

**-Laxus pov-**

I pushed the guild doors open slowly, I felt so tired. Freed and the rest of the rajinshuu had woken me up at 4 in the morning saying that leaders need to act like leaders and take responsibilities and crap then left after that saying to meet them at the guild at 7. To say I was annoyed was an understatement and lately I just wasn't myself, I would say how but you'll find out eventually.

As the giant double doors closed behind me a gentle voice that sounded ever so sweet yelled a "good morning laxus-san" to me and I found my gaze drifting to the owner of that voice, Lucy Heartfilia. God she looked so angelic. Her blonde hair fell around her face perfectly, her chocolate eyes held a simple gleam to them that screamed beautiful, the way her body curved, be it from her breasts or to her ass. I shot a cocky smile at her, she looked away but not before I caught a glimpse of her cheeks turning a hue of pink. I swiveled on my foot starting to walk to her but stopped when natsu, that annoying brat, grabbed her arm pulling her to the mission board but not before she shot me an apologetic glance and mouthed the word "sorry". I felt a fit of jealousy stir in me, he always got to spend time with her, he had to like her, it all made so much sense. He was a dragon slayer, a first generation at that, so that means he has to have natural urges like the ones I get from being a second generation. At least thats how I understood things. But maybe I was over thinking things, yeah that had to be it.

I turned back and went to the rajinshuu tribe, bickslow clanked his beer mug on the table as he stuck his tongue out at me. "Laxus nice of you to join us finally you lazy ass." He mouthed off which earned him a smack upside the head from freed. I nodded at the green haired mage. "So why did you guys wake me up at 4 in the fucking morning! I wanted to get some sleep god damn it." Ever smiled awkwardly as she glanced quickly to her right and back. "Um that is my fault, I wanted to tell you earlier but you were so annoyed I didn't want to anger you anymore." She fanned herself. I grunted, I swear the rajinshuu are the only people ever will admit her wrong doings to. "Well why did you wake me up?" "She's going to leave the rajinshuu to form a team with elfman." Freed cut in, I must have looked really shocked (Hah! Get it? Whatever you guys ain't got no sense of humor) because bickslow stood up and grabbed my arm pulling me outside, I didn't bother resisting, I couldn't even think straight.

Bickslow came to halt, I bumped into his back. I looked around, we were at the training area behing the guild. "Ever, she's *dramatical pause* actually leaving? You guys aren't messing with me?" Bickslow sighed shaking his head. "Nope we ain't messin with ya. The strauss brother is stealing away our fairy." The seith mage sighed. I couldn't believe it, this had to mean the end of the rajinshuu! Ever was such a big part of us! No one could ever replace her, even if there was someone, what were the chances of them agreeing to be in our team? I swear if elfman ever hurts her I'll kill him, consiquences be damned! No will ever hurt someone I hold dear to me and get away with it. I growled receiving a wierd look from bickslow. "It's nothing let's go back inside." I grumbled stalking back inside, I was officially pissed off and wanted to fight, even if it was just to punch somebody and for it to end.

I made it back to the rajinshuu table and sat down, everyone was staring at me oddly. "What the fuck ya looking at?!" I yelled at them, they all turned away scared. "That's what I thought." I mumbled. I felt a small tap on my shouder, I growled turning around coming face to face with lucy. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her nose was wrinkled up in a cute way. I felt my nerves start to calm at the sight of her. 'Wierd?' I thought.

"What's wrong laxi?" She asked, I sweat dropped. You could hear a few gasps around the guild. "Is she insane?" "No one is allowed to call laxus nicknames besides the rajinshuu." They obviously didn't know I had a weak spot for the celestial mage. "Did you just say 'laxi'?" I asked. She nodded with a giggle. 'Damn that was cute.' I sighed turning away from her and dropped my head on the table. I watched from the corner of my eyes as she sat infront of me. "Laxus." Her voice sounded serious, a hint of worry showing. "It's nothing blondie, please just leave me alone." I grumbled. "But la-" At that moment freed and bickslow showed up. "What do you think your doing? Who said you could sit here with the rajinshuu?" Freed spat. Bickslow crossed his arms over his chest sticking his tongue out, his 'babies' floating over him saying "Leave" over and over again. Lucy looked at me, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Laxus, I ju-" "Leave already can't you tell he doesn't want to talk to you right now!" Freed cut in yelling at her. The blonde shut her mouth standing up as her eyes started to tear up. "Sorry if I wanted to help my nakama." She whispered barely audible as she left the guild, no doubt going to her apartment.

Shit! I felt like crap now, I know only the dragon slayers heard her cause only they were glaring at me. I burried my head in my arms groaning. I shouldn't have done that, I should have told freed and bickslow to leave her the fuck alone. I picked my head up only to slam it hard down onto the table. "Fuckin hell!" I shouted. I could feel intense glares on my back, I slowly turned around. Natsu, gajeel, and wendy stood there glaring at me with a snarl on each of their faces. "Great.' I mumbled as I stood up. "Where are you go-" "Shut the fuck up for once freed, I just need to be alone for now. When you see ever again tell her I said I wish her the best of luck with elfman." Freed nodded looking really pale. I walked right past the trio of dragon slayers that were glaring at me and right out the guild doors. I wasn't going to deal with their shit. I had other business to take care of.

**-Lucy pov-**

How could he?! All I wanted to do was help! But NOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO! He had to act all tall and mighty and let freed and bickslow tell me to leave! I can't believe he let them do that to me, Let them treat me like that. I only wanted to help. He looked so sad. I just *hiccup* I just wanted to *hiccup* help! A small sob slipped passed my lips. I thought me and him were actually starting to become friends, maybe more, I guess not. More tears fell down my cheeks, I hastily wiped at them as I heard a knock on my door. My heart leapt in my chest. It could be laxus coming to apologize! I walked fast to the door and slammed it open. My heart sank with all my hopes. It wasn't laxus, it was natsu.

"Hi natsu." I forced a smile, he didn't need to know I was crying. I didn't fool him. "Luce." His voice was demanding, I knew he wanted to know why I was crying but what was I going to say? OH! It's ok natsu don't worry I was only crying because laxus didn't stick up for me like I wanted him to and basically turned all of my (very small) advances down. My only choice was to lie. "I'm fine natsu!" I said a little to enthusiastically. "Don't lie luce." He took a step closer to me. I took a step back. "I-I'm not." "Sure." He took another step forward and grabbed my wrists in his hands, he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I broke down, he knew me to well. Tears fell from my eyes staining his vest. "N-natsu" I cried, he hugged me tighter against his chest. I blushed as I felt him plant a soft kiss to the top of my head. My tears stopped. I looked up at him. His cheeks were dusted with a light rosy pink, I giggled placing my hands on both sides of his head. He blushed darker and squeezed his eyes shut and leaned down with his lips pursed looking like a squinty eyed fish. I laughed letting go of his face as I clutched my stomach and fell to the ground laughing. "Oh god! Gray is right! You have such squinty eyes!" I laughed, he pouted still looking like a fish making me laugh even more.

**-Laxus pov-**

Curse words flew from my mouth as I stalked back to my house through the woods. It's not my fault blondie couldn't handle being yelled at. Though I guess I should have atleast tried to stick up for her against my team, or whats left of it. I sighed. It was going to be so much different without ever on the team. She was like my annoying nagging sister but I loved her none the less. She was and always will be a member of the rajinshuu even if she left us to go with elfman. I reached my house and slammed the door open. Screw door knobs. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup filling it with water and downed it. The cup clanked as I dropped it in the sink. I growled as I went to the living room and flung myself on the couch. The other dragon slayers were so pissed at me. Why me though?! I didn't do crap! Freed and bickslow were the ones who yelled at her damn it! I groaned covering my face with my arms. Maybe I should have stuck up for her. Damn it! I need to stop thinking like this! I swear to mavis! I don't need to apologize. Nope. Not. At. All... Fuck. I do don't I? You know what, I need to stop talking to myself. I sat up and walked to the door. I stopped in the doorway fighting with myself. "To apologize or not to apologize?" I drowned out, my voice sounded raspy. "You need to apologize to bunny-girl/lucy-san." I turned around at the sound of two new voices.

Gajeel and wendy stood outside my house with their arms crossed over their chests, deep scowls set in place. "Ara ara! I'll go apologize!" I looked down at the ground a frown evident on my face. I heard gajeel's distinct laugh. "Gihi." My gaze shot to him. "What? What is it?" I looked at wendy, she was looking at the ground as she shuffled around on her feet, a small blush on her cheeks. "Natsu-san went over there to comfort her." Wendy said blushing darker. "Gihi." A growl erupted from me. "Oh what's this? Is sparkles jealous?" Gajeel laughed. I stalked right passed them. "Get it right, I'm not jealous. I'm pissed."

**-Lucy pov-**

I hadn't stopped laughing, Seeing natsu's face look so squished was like the high light of my day. He sat on my couch with his arms crossed, a pout planted firmly on his face. He was so mad at me cause I laughed at him. How was I suppose to know he was serious?! I've never thought of him like that before and before anyone tries to argue with me, I only blushed when he kissed the top of my head because I was caught off guard! Ok? OK. I mean any one would have blushed at that sudden bold move. Gosh. I sighed sitting down on the edge farthest from natsu on couch. I peeked over at him, he was glaring at the door. I scooted over closer to him placing my hand on his shoulder. "Natsu don't be mad at me." I whined. "Hmph... leave me alone luce." "Fine then atleast tell me why your staring at my door like it's food." Natsu looked at me, his eyebrows furrowing. "Laxus is coming." I couldn't help that my heart practically leapt out of my chest, I felt my cheeks heat up and a smile spread across my face. I heard natsu growl. I looked at him, he was looking at me as if it all made sense now. I blinked confused. "Natsu wha-" "OI SALAMANDER!" Laxus actually opened the door normally managing not to break it. He was glaring at natsu... who now had a triumphant smirk on his face? WHAT?! "W-what's going on?" I asked shrinking into the back of my couch. I really didn't want to be caught in the middle of a fight between them. I could get electricuted...or WORSE! Burned. I felt a headache coming on, I gently massaged my temples.

"Oi blondie come on! Your coming with me!" Laxus yelled as he turned into lighting and zapped next to me. He grabbed my petite hand in his larger one. I blushed, damn my feelings. I could see a smirk tug at his lips, he didn't wait for me to stand instead pulled me to my feet. "Hey what are you doing to luce?!" Natsu yelled angrily glaring daggers at the blonde male. "I'm gonna take her with me and have a talk with her, ya know stuff friends do." He still hadn't let go of my hand. My heart leapt again. He said FRIENDS! FRIENDS MINNA! YESSS. Accomplishments. I smiled peeking up at him. I heard natsu growl, my attention was immedietly on him. "Natsu don't do anything stupid! You won't win in a fight against laxus you know that!" He frowned looking at me with hurt eyes. "Is that why your choosing him over me luce? Or is it because you love him more than me?" I practically choked on his statement. I wasn't choosing laxus over him, was I? Natsu's my best friend but... I just don't see him like that, he's more of a supportive and protective brother than anything else. But laxus, he was like the mysterious guy that was once qualified as forbidden goods, but now he wasn't and he was cute...wait, he was handsome and he was secrely sweet, that's why I didn't understand why he was acting like such a jerk earlier, but I don't think I love him. Do I?

Natsu was looking at me waiting for an answer that I didn't have the self knowledge to answer, or maybe I did ad I just didn't wanna say. I don't know. I looked from natsu up to laxus, he was looking down at me, his eyes held confusion and curiosity. I sighed looking down at my feet. I should say How I feel, I need to tell natsu. I looked to the pinkette his eyes were downcast. "Natsu," His head shot up, his eyes locking on my. "I've never liked you like THAT. Your my best friend for crying out loud!" "That's why we go so good together luce!" I shook my head, I felt laxus give a light squeeze to my hand that was still tighty gripped in his, why I don't know but I wasn't complaining. I took a deep breath. "Natsu the most I will ever be able to see you as is a brother. I could never think of you as a person that could hold me and go on dates with, let alone I could never kiss you!" Natsu took a step towards the door. "Ok luce. I get it. I apologize for earlier then." I smiled until I felt laxus grunt next to me, I ignored it. "It's no problem natsu, besides I think I know who would go better with you." I giggled. His eyes lit up. "Who luce who?!" He asked genuinely curious. "Lisanna of course." **[A/N: I hate nali] **Natsu looked at me like I was crazy. "She doesn't like me luce." "Yes she does! I'm positive." I couldn't tell him that she told me she loved him but I could surely hint at it. He looked at me and smiled. "Alright luce, I'll listen to you for once. Bye see ya later!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

I sighed, that was so draining. I looked up at laxus, he was looking down at me, I blushed. "Hey lucy, can we talk?" I nodded sitting down on the couch pulling him with me. "What is it laxus?" He never wanted to talk much before so why now? He sighed.

"What did natsu mean when he said you love me more than him?" I looked at laxus, my eyes wide from disbelief. I never thought he was going to say that. I gulped. "Well you see, I could never correctly answer that question because I don't completely understand it myself." I looked at laxus, I'm sure my eyes looked like a lost puppies. I was kinda hoping that he hadn't heard natsu say that but I guess my wishes aren't being answered lately, besides he was a dragon slayer so what did I expect. "What do you mean you don't understand it?" He asked. "Well ya know me being me, I really like you, but I'm just not sure how to explain my feelings I mean your laxus freaking dreyar! The chances of you liking me back are like 0.999% so I always thought maybe it was better if I denied my feelings then maybe they would go away. But here we are." I motioned to our situation. A small chuckle left his mouth. "What?" My eyes shot wide open. "Why would you think the chances of me likeing you are so low?" I twiddled my thumbs. "Well I'm not really strong or all that pretty when compared to mira or erza. I have a bad attitude and I don't think I'm all that nice some times." "JESUS! Lucy, your not weak. I have never compared you to anyone. You have been the only girl in my eyes for awhile now and I just can't seem to get you out of my mind. You act like I have the perfect attitude, fuck! Look at me. I'm like a walking dictionary of curse words. PLUS! PLUS! I'm deffinitely not a people person and I'm for sure not nice." "But..." The words on my lips died down as laxus grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him crashing our lips together. The breath was knocked clear out of me.

I pushed on his chest stopping the kiss, my face felt warm and I was lightly panting. I looked at him shocked. "L-laxus..." He stood up abruptly stopping for second whispering a "sorry lucy" that was barely audible before he left never once looking up from the ground. I touched my lips, the warmth and softness of his still lingered on mine. "What just happened?" I stood up and walked to the bathroom, I splashed my face with cold water and looked in the mirror. I looked pale now, almost as if I'd seen a ghost. Should I have pushed him away? I sighed ad called out plue. "Puun pun~" "Hi plue," sigh "Do you think I should have kissed laxus back?" "Pun puuun punn~~" Your right plue I need to apologize." I fist pumped as I ran around the house and grabbed my bag and put my shoes on, grabbing plue I walked out the door, the guild being my destination.

**-Laxus pov-**

I pushed open the guild doors, I really needed a drink. I can't believe I just kissed blondie. I thought I had more self control than that, I guess not. I sat at the bar ignoring the rajinshuu table, I didn't need to deal with them right now. Mira saw me and brought me my usual, I nodded my thanks. I took a gulp, the bitter liquid slid down my throat burning it's wat to my stomach until it settled. I sighed clanking the glass on the counter. I should really apologize to lucy, she deserves that at least. I shouldn't of kissed her. Why did I kiss her? Maybe the emotions surging through me were just to much to handle? No, it was the fact that now I know she likes me back as much as I like her. I couldn't stand listening to her trash talk herself. I dont know why she felt like that, she is beautifu, strong and kind and so much more. I really do believe I love her, she's my one. I sighed closing my eyes taking in a deep breath, my eyes shot open as the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries got closer and closer to the guild. "How did she know I came here?" I stood up walked as fast as I could out the back door of the guild trying not to draw attention to myself. I heard the guild doors open just as I exited the guild. I turned into lightning and zapped myself onto the roof deciding to sit there and listen in on what happened. I laid down relaxing. "What are you going to do lucy?"

**A/N: Ok so here's chapter one. This won't be a really long story. either a two or three-shot, I hope you guys like it so far. Plz FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Your the full package

Lucy entered the door, the guild seemed to buzz around her in a blur. Her mind was hung up on laxus. He had kissed her! Of all people laxus dreyar had kissed her! She felt her cheeks burn as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers, she looked down as she remebered pushing him away. "I must have hurt him." She whispered to herself. She looked up realising she had arrived in front of the bar with mira smiling at her.

"Hey lucy! What's wrong?" Mira asked noticing the downcast look on her face. Lucy just shook her head lightly. "Lu~cy!" Mira said in her sing song voice as she came out from behind the counter and draped her arm over lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked up at the older mage.

"Mira..." The silver haired mage smiled her motherly smile and lucy felt comfort seep into her. "Laxus kissed me." Mira smiled from ear to ear. "I knew something happened just by the way he walked into the guild. But what happened afterword cause when I saw him he seemed a little stressed." Lucy sighed letting her body fall forward, her head hit the counter top sending a dull throbbing through her body. She felt regret flood her. "I pushed him away mira." Lucy sniffled not realising she had started to cry. Mira smiled a sad smile. "What if I ruined everything? What if he thinks I don't like him?" "Well do you like him lucy?" Mira asked rubbing small circles on the girls back. "I-..." Lucy frowned, she didn't know how to tell the bar made without making her fangirl like the match maker she was.

"Lucy, I don't want you to rush into anything your not ready for. If you like him you like him. Heck you may even love him, but think about your future. Do what you think will make you happy. No matter how much I would love to see blonde haired blue eyed babies I won't push you to do anything." Lucy smiled, mira always knew exactly what to say to help. She sat up wrapping her arms around the bar maid. "Thank you mira!" Mira smiled glad she could help. "Now how about a strawberry milkshake?" Lucy giggled like the little girl she was at heart nodding her head.

**[Laxus pov]**

"Damn it mira." Laxus blushed rubbing the back of his head shyly as he heard about blonde haired blue eyed babies. "Well at least she gave lucy good advice." He sighed. _I don't want to rush lucy, I want her to be comfortable with me. I want her to love me._ Laxus frowned as he zapped down to the ground off of the roof. "Maybe a walk will help clear my mind."

He sighed as his feet scuffed against the ground thoughts of lucy running through his mind, he didn't notice that he had walked to the park and that he was standing underneath the giant blooming pink sakura tree. The wind blew the petals down to the ground, they danced fluttering around laxus like small fairies. He smiled. _This is so beautiful. It reminds me of...lucy. _The thought struck laxus immediently and he missed the small blonde.

"Lucy..." He sighed letting his head fall forward, the shadows of the tree casted over him. "I fucked up didn't I?" Laxus asked turning around, his stormy blue eyes staring into the warm doe brown eyes of none other than lucy heartfilia.

**[Lucy pov]**

Lucy blushed looking away. _What do I say? I didn't mean to over hear him._ Lucy took a deep breath, the wind rushed by her blowing her blonde hair giving her an angelic appearance. Laxus's breath hitched getting caught in his throat.

"Laxus I-..." _What do I say? _She asked herself again, she had just went for a walk after finishing her milkshake she didn't plan on running into laxus. "Laxus you didn't ruin anything, if anyone fucked up it was me. I shouldn't have pushed you away." Laxus shook his head taking a step closer. "But I shouldn't have tried to rush things." "You didn't rush things you progressed them." She took a step closer. "I don't want to push you into anything you don't want." Another step closer. "I want this." She took another step forward, she stood directly in front of laxus. "I want you." "Your not sure." He took a step back. Lucy reached forward grabbing onto his jacket. "I'm sure." He pulled away out of her grasp.

"Laxus!" Lucy cried out but it was to late by that time laxus had left. She stood there in shock, a throbbing ache filled her chest. "Why? Laxus...?" A sob left her as she collapsed to her knees, her hands flew to her face wiping away the tears that seemed to never end.

**[One week later]**

Laxus entered the guild, his features looked rugged and tired. Bickslow frowned seeing him like that. He walked up to him and patted his back. "What's wrong bro?" The seith mage asked his long term friend. "I royally fucked up." "How so?" "I walked away from lucy." Bickslow couldn't help but stick his tongue out. "Why are you sad about that? She's seems to be fine with it all." Laxus's head shot up. "What do you mean?" Bickslow pointed over at team natsu's table.

"Natsu you baka!" Lucy screamed at him as he 'accidently' fell on top of her. Laxus growled as he watched. True. He had told lucy to think it all over but it was only because he was worried he was rushing things and he didn't want to push her. Though now he could feel his actions coming back to bite him. He couldn't stop the frown that made it's way to his face, no matter how much he wanted to be angry he couldn't. Lucy had him completely whipped and they had only kissed.

Lucy sighed as natsu sat down across from her, his signature grin set in place as he set his sights on cheering up his best friend.

"Luce what's wrong?" He asked not getting a response from the blonde. He leaned forward poking her cheek, no response. He looked closer and found her eyes closed and her breathing steady. "oh, she fell asleep." Natsu whispered as he got up walking around to lucy's side and picking her up bridal style as he carried her to the infirmary to sleep.

Laxus watched, a deep frown set in place. "She must not be sleeping enough." He said as he left bickslow following the other dragon slayer into the infirmary.

Laxus stood out side the infirmary fighting with his inner self whether or not he should enter and check up on lucy. He knew that if she were to wake and see him there that could either end up good or bad. He sighed, his eyes shot up as his ears picked up on sound coming from the infirmary room.

" N-natsu?" "Ya luce?" A chair scraped against the ground. _Most likely natsu getting up from a chair. _Laxus concluded as he listened. "What happened?" "You fell asleep so I brought you in here to rest." "Oh..." The bed squeaked. Laxus peeked into the room now watching them. "What's wrong luce?" Natsu asked as he sat on the bed next to her. "I just thought tht maybe...No it's nothing." Natsu pouted. "You can't lie to me luce so stop trying to. I can tell you've been sad for a week now, your house smells of tears and your eyes are still red and puffy. What happened? Was it laxus?" At the ssound of laxus' name lucy hunched forward, hot tears burned their way down her porcelain cheeks, her body rocked back and forth, the sounds of her muffled voice flooded laxus' hearing, he frowned.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, a stern look set in place on face. She hesitantly looked up. "This isn't the lucy Heartfilia I know." He stated leaning forward wiping the tears from her face with the sweep of his thumb. "Smile. Be happy. Be strong. Your so strong. Tell me what happened." He scooted closer to her cradling her in his arms.

"Natsu..." Lucy sobbed wrapping her arms around him. "I love him, He told me to wait and to- *sniffle* to think it over! It's been a week and I don't know how to tell him!" Natsu felt his chest tighten. He loved lucy but rejection was all he was ever going to get and he realised that after she laughed at him for trying to kiss her. Besides, he had lisanna now and she was almost exactly like lucy, but lucy was still better. "What do you want to tell him. Say what you want to say to him right as if he was listening right now." Natsu put extra emphasis on was listening right now, his eyes quickly glanced to where laxus was peaking in on them. Laxus cursed silently but didn't show himself. Lucy sniffled again. "Okay I'll try." She sat up straight looking in natsu's eyes as if he were laxus.

"Laxus I-...I love you. I have for a long time now, I just never realised it. You always made me feel so special and I really really want to be with you. I can't imagine being with anyone else. Please...I'm ready to have a relationship now. Don't make me wait longer than it's necessary." She took deep breath falling backwards on the bed.

"Is that exactly what you want to say?" Natsu asked quirking an eyebrow a her. Lucy nodded, her tears had stopped and all that remained was a throbbing pain in her chest right above her heart.

Her hand clutched at it, the pain never resided it stayed clear as day no matter how much she willed it to go away. Natsu watched her intently. "Lucy it'll be okay. I think he's just acting like a complete baka. Besides don't worry I'm sure he's just thinking about your well-being." Lucy smiled, natsu frowned seeing the tension in her face, it was a forced smile. He got up from the bed, his back faced lucy. "Natsu where are you going?" lucy asked confused, he didn't answer, he walked towards the exit leaving the room. "Na-tsu..." Lucy's voice cracked as she said his name.

Natsu closed the door behind him and turned growling at laxus. "I know you were listening and watching the whole thing. So go man up and be there for lucy!" He growled out through clenched teeth. Laxus backed up, he wasn't afraid of natsu by any circumstances but then again when it came to lucy he always got a little more intense than usual. He sighed. "Fine I'll man up. But don't come crying to me when she goes to you complaining about her own choices, I told her to wait for a reason." Natsu hissed angrily and nudged laxus forward. He grunted as he slowly took step by step getting closer to the infirmary door.

Lucy hiccuped wiping at her eyes. Her head snapped to the side as she heard the door creak open. "Nats...u" Her eyes widened and she panicked pulling the blankets over entire body as laxus came into her view.

"G-go away." She dove deeper under the blankets. "Lucy." Her breath hitched, her body started to tremble. "L-laxus?" She slowly started to pull back the blankets. Laxus' brow furrowed as lucy's red puffy eyes came into view. "Lucy why did you cry?" He walked to the bed sitting down at the end. Lucy clasped her hands over her chest, a lone tear streaked it's way down her cheek. "Why did you tell me to wait? Did you think I hadn't thought about us before? I'm not a child laxus." He sighed. "I know lucy." "Then why?" He scooted closer to her. "I didn't want you to regret going with me. I'm not the best person, I'll probably be obligated to do work for the rajinshuu and gramps most of the time and I don't want you to feel like your being negelected." Lucy sighed, she moved forward crawling on her knees on the bed till she reached laxus, she threw her arms around him burying her face in the crook of his neck, his eyes widened suprised by the sudden actions. "Baka." "Lu-" "BAKA!" He turned his body facing her wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Gomen lucy." She sniffled.

"It's alright laxus. You just really scared me." Laxus moved back looking her in the eyes his eyebrows raised questioniongly. "I thought maybe that was your way of rejecting me, that you regretted kissing me. That you didn't actually like me." Laxus sighed. "Lucy I don't like you...I love you." He leaned forward placing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Your the sweetest girl I'ver ever met. Your strong and beautiful, your the full package babe." Lucy smiled. "The same can be said for you." "Oh, I know that." He winked seductively at her. She giggled with a light blush coating her cheeks.

"I love you laxus."

"I love you too cosplayer."

**A/N: Ok guys how did you like this? This was the last chapter. Please leave a review or PM me if you have a pairing you would like me to write a one-shot for. Arigatou for reading this! Love 3, Blooddripsfrommyopenwounds (Alyssa) LOL c:**


End file.
